


On Sebastian

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Black Butler Poems [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bible, Gen, Humanity, M/M, Musing, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Poetry, Slight Sebastian/Ciel, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Ciel muses over Sebastian. Could be read as gen or slash.





	On Sebastian

Contracted

Bound

To my every whim

 

Honest and

Unable to refuse

My order

Or word.

 

My soul the price

For revenge against they

Who took my true soul from me.

Quite the deal,

For someone already damned.

 

I wonder,

Does The Bible speak the truth

When it says

Demon's are the paragon of sin?

 

Because I have seen real sin.

Partaken in it.

And Sebastian is not...

 

His company is cooling

And

I find relief in his ever present gaze.

His smile.

His not quite false  _humanity_.

 

How ironic.

That he

Is more human then me.

 

He is a fool.

 

As am I.

At the end of the line,

We still end up the same.

 

He,

My butler,

The predator.

And me,

His master.

His prey.


End file.
